The Benefactor Factor
The Benefactor Factor is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on February 10th, 2011. Plot Summary The University is in needs of funds, because of that the gang is invited to a fundraiser. At the fundraiser Leonard meets one of the leading donors, Mrs. Latham (Jessica Walter ), their relationship later takes an intimate turn. Extended Plot The gang are eating and chatting at the cafeteria , suddenly the President of the University; President Siebert (Joshua Malina) approaches them and asks them to attend a fundraiser for the university. Sheldon refuses to go, so President Siebert threatens to blind him with a hot spoon if he doesn't. On the night of the fundraiser, the gang is ready to go except Sheldon who still refuses to go. At the fundraiser, President Siebert approaches the Trio and introduces them to Mrs. Latham (Jessica Walter ). Mrs. Latham's condescending attitude terrifies the trio. While Sheldon is video chatting with Amy, she alerts him that if he is not at the fundraiser, the others may fail and the funds will go to other departments. Later, Mrs. Latham explains to Leonard that she actually comes to the fundraiser to make smart people feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Sheldon is terrorizing the people at the fundraiser. The following morning, Sheldon gets a phone call from President Siebert telling him to stay away from fundraisers. Next, a phone call came in for Leonard from Mrs. Latham inviting him out for dinner. After the dinner, Leonard explains how Mrs. Latham is similar to his mother when suddenly she kissed him. After Leonard had arrived home, he explained to the gang what happened at dinner. Since they need money for the equipment, Sheldon asks Leonard to proceed with "trading sexual favor for material gain". The next night, Sheldon gives Leonard a box containing condoms, Viagra and baby oil. Leonard says he won't prostitute himself. On the date, Mrs. Latham expressed her apology for the night before as she made him feel the relationship had taken a Quid Pro Quo turn. She also reassures him that she will be donating the money no matter how this date goes, and after she claims that Leonard would have a night he would not forget with her, he kisses her and presumably the desperate Leonard hops on the rare opportunity to have sexual intercourse. The next morning, Penny catches Leonard walking the "walk of shame". She enters the apartment and along with Sheldon she bashes him with a lot of jokes, although Sheldon is serious and tells Leonard he has a knack for gigolo work and should sell himself for more equipment. At the university, Leonard is showered with applause by the President and his colleagues as he "took one for the team". Notes Title Reference: The title refers to the factors that makes Mrs. Latham donate money to the univeristy. Trivia *Howard's mother picks out his clothes. *This is first time that we see President Siebert ( he is mentioned in "The Monopolar Expediton.") *Mrs. Latham is played by Jessica Walter. *Sheldon gives Leonard a bag of items for sex, the prominent coming from the pharmeceutical department, they tell Sheldon it is "to Viagra, what Viagra is to green M&M's". *Sheldon on multiple occasions refers to Penny as selling her body for favors, while Penny is insulted, Sheldon says he is complementing her. Category:Season 4 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes